A wind farm can include a plurality of wind turbines. Each of the plurality of wind turbines can include a tower. A tower of a wind turbine can sustain loads from winds. The loads from the winds can limit the useful life of a tower. Placement and orientation of the plurality of wind turbines in the wind farm can influence the load on the plurality of wind turbines.